Pokemon Black Nuzlocke: Wendy's Story
by EmmaIceHeart
Summary: Join Wendy, a girl from Kalos, who is on her journey as a Pokemon trainer! Read as she faces the deaths of some of her teammates, including the white legendary Pokemon. Rated T for character deaths. Next Nuzlocke: Pokemon White Nuzlocke Marco's Story. Sequel will not be a Nuzlocke after White Nuzlocke, sorry.
1. Reciving my starter Pokemon!

Pokemon Black Nuzlocke (Wendy's Story)

AN: I don't owe Pokemon.

Rules:

1. One catch per Route

2. No doubles (only exception is when you encounter a Pokemon that has died)

3. Pokemon Centers/ Rest Places/ Doctors/ Nurses have unlimited uses

4. If a Pokemon dies, you must release it

5. Have fun!

6. No healing items ( except for potions)

So, hope you enjoy Chapter One!

Chapter One: Receiving my Starter

Wendy's POV

Hi, I'm Wendy. I'm 16 years old and I'm going to start my Pokemon journey today. I already know which Pokemon to pick, it's going to be easy as pie! Anyway, I moved to Unova from Kalos, and I've lived here for about 6 years. If I don't beat Alder, the champion, then, I will go back to Kalos with my special someone, but not now. I want to finish my journey. I notice that there is a gift box. Professor Juniper must have brought the Pokemon! Cheren, my friend comes up, then Bianca runs up the stairs, panting. "Sorry I'm late! " I sigh. "It's okay Bianca, we're getting our starters! Happily, I opened the box, and immediately, I picked up the Poke ball on the right and let it out. "Hello," the Oshawott said. "My name's Shannon!" Yes, I can speak to Pokemon. I guess this is an important rule for every Nuzlocke, right? "Hi, Shannon," I say. "I'm Wendy. It's great to finally meet you!" I say, excited. Bianca picks Tepig. "I'm naming him Alex." She took the poke ball which contained Snivy. "Here Cheren, have this one!" Cheren was offended. "Hey don't pick my Pokemon for me! Whatever, I wanted Snivy in the first place. It's a grass type, and it can beat water types, right Wendy? I'm going to call him Lucas."

Bianca smiled. "Now that we have our own Pokemon, why not have a battle?" I immediately shook my head no. " No way. I like my room clean, besides, it's going to take my mom a long time, and I don't want to put pressure on her. Let's battle outside, it's much better." Bianca looked sad, but she agreed. "Okay!" After the battle with Bianca... "Tepig is unable to continue, Oshawott wins! The match goes to Wendy!" Cheren exclaimed, "Oh, Alex, you did well," Bianca sighed. Accepting a potion, she healed her Tepig. Then, Cheren battled Wendy, and he lost as well. "Snivy is unable to continue. Oshawott wins! The match goes to Wendy!" Bianca exclaimed. Wendy, Bianca and Cheren headed to the Professor's lab. She gave them their Pokedexs, and went to Route 1, so that she can show them how to catch a Pokemon.

AN: That's Chapter One, thanks for reading. So, Wendy is just about to start her journey, yes! Next Chapter, Wendy catches a new teammate in Route 1, more battling, arriving at Route 2, battling trainers, before receiving a super rare Pokemon, Zorua, at the entrance to Striaton City! See you in the next chapter!

Pokemon obtained: Shannon the Oshawott. Lv. 5, female. Met at Nuvema Town Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip.

Deaths: None

Boxed: None

Read and review, please!


	2. Catching My First Teammate!

Pokemon Black Nuzlocke (Wendy's Story)

AN: I don't owe Pokemon.

Rules:

1. One catch per Route ( shines are an exception, and rare Pokemon, like Zorua are an exception too)

2. No doubles (only exception is when you encounter a Pokemon that has died)

3. Pokemon Centers/ Rest Places/ Doctors/ Nurses have unlimited uses

4. If a Pokemon dies, you must release it

5. Have fun!

6. No healing items ( except for potions)

7. No legendries, except Reshiram.

Here is the next chapter! Yay!

Chapter Two: Catching my first Teammate!

Route One

Wendy's POV

"Hey, let us see who can catch the most Pokemon!" Bianca cheers. I explain to her that one Pokemon must be caught at each route. Bianca nods, and then she and Cheren head into the grass. I carefully walk into the tall grass, before encountering a Lillipup. It was a male one. I quickly weakened it, and used a pokeball to catch it. As soon as I caught him, I let him out to talk to him. "Sorry about that," I say. "I'm Wendy. This is Shannon, my Oshawott. Do you mind if I call you Aaron?" The Lillipup looked up at me. "I like! Aaron is a cool name!" he responds. I nodded, and then, we started training. After defeating many trainers, I arrived at Accumula Town, where I compare the Pokemon with my friends. Turns out, it was a tie. Professor Juniper showed Bianca and I how to heal our Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. After that, Cheren calls me over.

"People of Accumula Town! Listen to me! Release your Pokemon! They are meant to be free!" A strange man by the name of Ghetsis says. After his speech, he leaves. I tell a sobbing Shannon that I don't want to release my Pokemon, and then, I stop, and see a green haired boy, who was freaking me out. After defeating his Purloin, he leaves, and Cheren says he is going to take the league challenge. He then leaves, and I follow him.

Route Two

Once I step out, I get a call from my mom. After the short, but brief talk, she appears and gives me running shoes, which I put on. She then leaves, and I catch a Purloin, whom I named Olivia. After training some more, its time to do more training before challenging the first gym, which I'm very excited about.

Pokemon obtained: Aaron the Lillipup, Route One, Lv.3, male, Olivia the Purloin, Route Two, Lv. 4, female.

Deaths: None

Boxed: None

Read and review, please!


	3. Why so young? (vs Cilan)

Pokemon Black Nuzlocke (Wendy's Story)

AN: I don't owe Pokemon.

Rules:

1. One catch per Route ( shines are an exception, and rare Pokemon, like Zorua are an exception too)

2. No doubles (only exception is when you encounter a Pokemon that has died)

3. Pokemon Centers/ Rest Places/ Doctors/ Nurses have unlimited uses

4. If a Pokemon dies, you must release it

5. Have fun!

6. No healing items ( except for potions)

7. No legendries, except Reshiram.

8. No berries

Here is the next chapter! Yay!

Chapter Three: Why so young? (vs. Cilan)

Striaton City

Wendy's POV

I finally arrived to Striaton City, but before I could go any further, a Lass stopped me. "Excuse me miss? Would you like a Zorua? The reason is this: My family raises Zoruarks and they have had many Zorua babies. It's too much to handle, so I put the little ones up for adoption. Please?" I cannot say no, so I nod, and she gives me one, which turns out, was a female, which is really rare! I name her Serena, after my friend in Kalos, and she likes that name. The Lass thanks me, and lets me continue on. I go to the gym, and find out the gym leader isn't there, so I go to the trainer's school, and have a battle with Cheren, which I was able to win. Cheren admits his defeat, and he goes to train more. I leave the trainer's school, and bump into a man with green hair, who says he is the gym leader. He tells me I need to train more to prepare to beat the grass type, since I chose a water type.

I arrive at the Dreamyard. After battling a Lass and a Youngster, I receive a Pansear, whom I named Dianne. I did a little more training, and then I go to the gym.

The gym was pretty complicated. I passed the tests easily. Finally, I arrived at the man with green hair. Once he bows, A man with fiery red hair and blue hair appear. Due to the fact Shannon was with me, I battled Cilan, as Chilli had mentioned. He sent out his own Lillipup, and I sent out Aaron. Without waiting for a command, Cilan's Lillipup used Bite, and Aaron collapsed to the ground in pain. "AARON!" the team and I yelled, rushing to his side. "W-Wendy. I-I'm s-s-sorry. I cannot be with you much longer. You're a great trainer, Wendy. Don't give up on your dream to be the champion. I guess it's just my time to go. It wasn't your fault. So, I guess this is goodbye, and I'm gonna miss you." With that, Aaron closed his eyes slowly. I checked for a heartbeat, but there was none. I tearfully told Shannon to finish off Lillipup, and once she did, I swapped her out with Dianne, who immediately defeats Pansage. I return her and the others to their pokeballs, and pick up Aaron's lifeless body. The Striation Trio follow me, and help me prepare a grave for Aaron. A tombstone was placed, and using a grave marker, I wrote the words 'Here Lies Aaron the Lillipup, Lv.3-11, a good friend. After paying my respects, I somberly stand up. Cilan gives me the Trio Badge, and a Badge case. Even though I won my first badge, I was still upset about Aaron's death.

Cress's POV

I noticed how sad Wendy was, so I came up with an idea. I turn to my brothers, and explain my idea to them. They both agreed. "Wendy, we would like to treat you to dinner at our restaurant," I say. Wendy looks up at me, and tearfully nods.

After the dinner...

Wendy's POV

I felt relived after the dinner, and decide to rest at the Pokemon Center, where I say a small prayer for Aaron, and fall asleep.

Pokemon obtained: Serena the Zorua, Lv.10, female, entrance to Striaton City, Dianne the Pansear, Lv.10, female, Dreamyard

Deaths: Aaron the Lillipup, Lv.3-11

Boxed: None

AN: How sad! When I wrote chapter 3, I wanted the first Nuzlocke death to happen. If any of you liked Aaron, I'm super sorry but I had to do it. He was so young! I hope to get chapter 4 up soon. 3 chapters in one day? I'm on a roll! The reason is that I'm on March Break, but I go back to school tomorrow. So, I will see you when I upload Chapter 4. From Chapter 4 and onward, before the chapter begins, it will show the teammates that were killed, what level they were caught at, the level they died, you get the picture. When the story is finished, I will do a list of the surviving teammates. Bye!

Read and review, please!


	4. Dream Mist and The second death

Pokemon Black Nuzlocke (Wendy's Story)

AN: I don't owe Pokemon.

Rules:

1. One catch per Route ( shines are an exception, and rare Pokemon, like Zorua are an exception too)

2. No doubles (only exception is when you encounter a Pokemon that has died)

3. Pokemon Centers/ Rest Places/ Doctors/ Nurses have unlimited uses

4. If a Pokemon dies, you must release it

5. Have fun!

6. No healing items ( except for potions)

7. No legendries, except Reshiram.

8. No berries.

Updated earlier than usual.

Deaths so far: Aaron the Lillipup.

Chapter Four: Dream Mist?/ The second death

Striaton City

Wendy's POV

A young woman approached me. Her name was Fennel, the woman Professor Juniper told me to find in Striation City. She explained to me that she needed the dream Mist from Munna or Musharna( I hope its spelt right) before heading to the Dreamyard

Dreamyard

Wendy's POV (still)

As I walk into the Dreamyard, I burst into tears when I saw Aaron's grave, and a flashback to his death had happened.

_Flashback_

_I sent out Aaron, as Cilan sent out his Lillipup. Without waiting, he used bite, and Aaron said his final words, before closing his eyes forever..._

Yes, I can see flashbacks.

I tell Olivia to use Cut on the tree, and she does, and then, I walk through and find Bianca, who sees two people in strange suits torture a Munna. We beat them fast, and then, Musharna uses the dream mist to help us complete our mission. The girl who gave Dianne to me gives a Pansage and the Munna to Bianca. Cheren runs in and gets the Panpour, which he names Ed, and leaves, without another word. Bianca names the Munna Rosie, and the Pansage, Kevin, and leaves happily.

I deliver the dream Mist to a happy Fennel, then, I head on my way to catch a new teammate.

Route 3

" Pidove! Pidove!" Pidove said, in a female voice. I immediately weakened her and caught her. "I'm gonna call you Ellyn," I say, happily. "Okay," Ellyn says, in a cheerful voice. Cheren comes up to me.

"Lets battle," he says.

BATTLE MODE BEGIN!

Wendy is challenged by Pokemon Trainer Cheren.

Pokemon Trainer Cheren sends out Katy.

Go, Shannon!

Shannon, use Razor Shell!

The foe's Katy used Growl.

Shannon's accuracy fell.

Shannon, use Razor Shell.

Katy fainted.

Pokemon trainer Cheren sends out Ed.

Shannon, switch out! Come back.

Go, Ellyn!

The foe's Ed used Water Gun.

Ellyn used Gust. The foe's Ed fainted. Ellyn grew to Lv.10.

Pokemon Trainer Cheren sent out Lucas.

Ellyn used Gust. It's Super effective! Lucas fainted.

Ellyn grew to Lv. 11. Ellyn grew to Lv. 12.

Wendy defeated Pokemon Trainer Cheren

"Team Plasma stole this little girl's Pokemon!" Bianca said. I ran with Cheren. We battled two Team Plasma Grunts, and Shannon involved into Dewott, while Lucas into Servine. We had to battle two more grunts, and then, the most saddest thing happened. Ellyn was killed by a Patrat. I burst into tears. This can't be happening! Some day I was having. Shannon defeated the two Patrats and then, they gave back the little girl's Pokemon. I ran out of the cave, and then buried Ellyn. I buried her poke ball in the grave, just like I did when I buried Aaron, (though that isn't mentioned, I apologize.) On the tombstone, I wrote 'Here lies Ellyn the Pidove.' The team and pay our final respects before leaving.

AN: How sad! Ellyn was only with the team a short time, before being killed by a Team Plasma grunt's Patrat. I just want to kick that grunt in the groin! Oops, sorry about that. I just got so angry. Expect an update tomorrow!

Pokemon obtained: Ellyn the Pidove, Lv.9, female, Route 3

Deaths: Ellyn the Pidove, Lv.9-12. RIP :'(

Boxed: None.

Total Deaths so far: 2

See you tomorrow, I hope.

~charlielifelover~


	5. The Best Watchog (vs Lenora)

Pokemon Black Nuzlocke (Wendy's Story)

AN: I don't owe Pokemon.

Rules:

1. One catch per Route ( shines are an exception, and rare Pokemon, like Zorua are an exception too)

2. No doubles (only exception is when you encounter a Pokemon that has died)

3. Pokemon Centers/ Rest Places/ Doctors/ Nurses have unlimited uses

4. If a Pokemon dies, you must release it

5. Have fun!

6. No healing items ( except for potions)

7. No legendries, except Reshiram.

8. No berries.

Updated earlier than usual.

Deaths so far: Aaron the Lillipup, Ellyn the Pidove.

Chapter Five: The Best Watchog (vs. Lenora)

Wendy's POV

I was walking and then, I heard something behind me. It was a Sawk.

"Greetings. I have come out of Pinwheel Forest to do some training out of the forest, and I noticed how good of a trainer you are. May I train with you?" the Sawk asked.

I nodded. " Of course! You're just what I'm looking for to defeat Lenora. Thank You. Let's see..." I ponder and think. " How about Fred?"

The Sawk nodded. "Good teacher, you may call me Fred." I smiled. " Just call me Wendy please," I say. He nodded. "Very well, Wendy, I am pleased to be training with you."

(Quick Author's Note, I know that Sawks and Throhs can be found mostly in Pinwheel Forest, but I wanted Wendy to have a fighting type with her before she battles Lenora, so she can have an advantage. Continue on.)

I officially captured Fred, and now he is a part of my team. I finally arrive in Nacrene City, which I am pleased about.

Nacrene City

(Still Wendy's POV)

I find the Pokemon Center, and then I heal my Pokemon, and head to challenge Lenora, before being stopped by N.

BATTLE MODE

You are challenged by Pokemon Trainer N

Pokemon Trainer N sent out Pidove

Go, Shannon!

Shannon, use Razor Shell!

The foe's Pidove fainted.

Pokemon Trainer N sent out Tympole.

Shannon switch out, come back.

Go, Fred!

Tympole used Bubble.

Fred, use Double Kick!

The foe's Tympole fainted.

Pokemon Trainer N sent out Timbur.

Fred, switch out, come back.

Go, Shannon!

The foe's Timbur used Pound.

Shannon, use Razor Shell!

The foe's Timbur fainted.

Player defeated Pokemon Trainer N!

BATTLE MODE END

A bright light enveloped around Shannon.

Congratulations! I heard the Pokedex exclaimed. Your Shannon has evolved into a Dewott!

N leaves, and I go inside the museum.

After quickly beating the trainers and finding the correct clues, I finally made it to Lenora.

BATTLE MODE START (vs. Lenora)

You are challenged by Leader Lenora.

Leader Lenora sent out Herdier.

Go, Shannon!

Shannon, use Razor Shell!

Shannon obeyed, and Herdier was down at the red for his health.

The foe's Herdier used Take Down!

Herdier damaged itself by recoil.

The foe's Herdier fainted.

Leader Lenora sent out Watchog.

Shannon, switch out. Come back.

Go, Fred!

The foe's Watchog used Hypnosis.

Fred avoided the attack!

Fred, use Double Kick!

Hit 3 times!

The foe's Watchog fainted.

Player defeated Leader Lenora!

I happily put the Basic Badge into my Badge Case.

Suddenly...

BOOM!

"Team Plasma has the Dragonite Skull!" Hawes cried.

I ran to Pinwheel forest, and met up with Burgh, who happens to be the gym leader of Castelia City, and I am able to get the skull back after defeating so many grunts, and Burgh brings it back to Lenora.

Skyarrow Bridge

I run across the bridge and arrive in Castelia City, and I'm so tired, that I decide to sleep at the Pokemon Center.

AN: That's the chapter! I'm updating earlier because I need to be in bed at 8:00 EST. (Eastern Standard Time) I hope to get an update tomorrow.

Pokemon obtained: Fred the Sawk, Lv.12, Route 3, (because it came out of the forest to train), male

Deaths: None

Boxed:None


	6. Team Plasma Strikes Again

Pokemon Black Nuzlocke (Wendy's Story)

AN: I don't owe Pokemon.

Rules:

1. One catch per Route ( shines are an exception, and rare Pokemon, like Zorua are an exception too)

2. No doubles (only exception is when you encounter a Pokemon that has died)

3. Pokemon Centers/ Rest Places/ Doctors/ Nurses have unlimited uses

4. If a Pokemon dies, you must release it

5. Have fun!

6. No healing items ( except for potions)

7. No legendries, except Reshiram.

8. No berries.

Updated earlier than usual.

Deaths so far: Aaron the Lillipup, Ellyn the Pidove.

Chapter Six: Team Plasma Strikes Again

AN: Okay, long story. Busy. Wasn't able to update yesterday, or Tuesday, so I apologize. Please forgive me!

Castelia City

Wendy's POV

Wow. Castelia City is so large, it reminds me of New York City! I find the gym, and I see Cheren. He beat me. For the first time ever. He was covered in honey.

Cheren just glared at me. "I'll see you later," he said, running off. Burgh ran out and told me that Team Plasma had struck again. I ran after him, and saw Bianca, crying. "T-team -P-p-plasma has Rosebud!" She sobbed into a violet haired woman, who I found out was Iris.

I ran after Burgh again, into a building that was right next to the gym, and after battling the team Plasma grunts, they disappeared, after returning Rosebud.

AN: Sorry, but I need to go to sleep soon, I will do my best to update tomorrow, expect Chapter 7 to be up by around 8:30.

Pokemon obtained: None

Deaths: None

Boxed: None

Please read and review! It would be greatly appreciated.

~charlielifelover~


	7. Icky Insects (vs Burgh)

Pokemon Black Nuzlocke (Wendy's Story)

AN: I don't owe Pokemon.

Rules:

1. One catch per Route ( shines are an exception, and rare Pokemon, like Zorua are an exception too)

2. No doubles (only exception is when you encounter a Pokemon that has died)

3. Pokemon Centers/ Rest Places/ Doctors/ Nurses have unlimited uses

4. If a Pokemon dies, you must release it

5. Have fun!

6. No healing items ( except for potions)

7. No legendries, except Reshiram.

8. No berries.

Deaths so far: Aaron the Lillipup, Ellyn the Pidove.

Chapter Seven: Icky Insects (vs. Burgh)

Castelia City Gym

Wendy's POV

Defeating the trainers were easy like pie. Now, I arrive at Burgh.

"I'm so excited to finally battle you, Wendy. I hope that you have the great inspiration that I can use for my art," Burgh said, flipping his hair. I have a determined look on my face. "Bring it on, Burgh! I promise, I won't go easy on you!"

BATTLE MODE BEGIN! VS. BURGH

"Come on out, Dwebble!" Burgh shouts.

"Go, Shannon! Start off with Razor Shell, then use Aqua Jet!" I call out tossing her out.

"You got it Wendy," Shannon replied. She used Razor Shell, and Dwebble's health was reduced to the yellow, and Aqua Jet reduced down to the red. Burgh was shocked. " That is one powerful Dewott. But, I won't back down. Dwebble, use Struggle Bug!" It obeyed. Only a small portion of Shannon's health decreased. It was still in the green. "Finish it off with Razor Shell!" I shout. Once done, Dwebble was done for the count. "Dwebble, return. Come on out, Whirlepede!" My eyes widened in fear. But, I stopped, and returned Shannon to her pokeball, before sending out Dianne, my Pansear.

Whirlepede was soon down for the count, and Burgh sent out Leavanney, his strongest Pokemon. I kept Dianne, cause I needed her. Burgh's last Pokemon was soon at yellow health, and another flame thrower defeated it.

"Well, well, Wendy. Excellent job. Your battling style has inspired me for a perfect art." He then took the badge from his pocket. "I, Burgh, gym leader of Castelia City, present the Insect Badge!" He placed the badge into my hand, and I blushed when his hand touched mine. He blushed too. "U-um, s-see you later," Burgh said, trying to get rid of the redness on his face. I nodded and left the gym.

AN: That's that! Thank you so much. I hope I spelt the names of the Pokemon right, don't blame me if I spelt them wrong, I tried my best.

Pokemon obtained: None

Deaths: None

Boxed: None

I will see you guys in Chapter Eight: Battling Bianca Again. (Hope it's a good chapter title)


	8. Chapter 8: The First Date with Burgh

Pokemon Black Nuzlocke (Wendy's Story)

AN: I don't owe Pokemon.

Deaths so far: Aaron the Lillipup, Ellyn the Pidove.

(One quick note before I begin the chapter, I know Bianca's Munna has the name Rosie, but that is its nickname, for her full name, Rosebud. Clear? Well, let's begin Chapter 8, The first date with Burgh!)

Chapter Eight: The first date with Burgh

(changing the title of the chapter. Oh, see the rules in the previous chapters.)

Castelia City

Wendy's POV

Bianca had asked me to meet her in the Route 4 gate. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about how Burgh touched my hand. We exchanged numbers, and hoped to chat again soon.

"Wendy! Good to see you. Hold on," Bianca said, as she was waiting for me in the gate. She went to the gate amid and she came back. " She said we can battling in here, as long as we don't damage the electronic board. So, ready to begin?"

I nod. "Let's do this, Bianca!

BATTLE MODE BEGIN!

You are challenged by Pokemon trainer Bianca.

Pokemon Trainer Bianca sent out Clara!

Go, Shannon!

Shannon, use Water Gun!

Clara's health was reduced to the yellow.

The foe's Clara used Tackle.

Shannon's health was at the green still, so she was fine.

Shannon, use Water Gun!

After that, Clara was down for the count.

Pokemon trainer Bianca sent out Alex!

"Shannon... It's been a while. Look at me, I'm a Pignite!" Alex said in a deep voice.

Shannon grinned. "Well look who reached puberty, nice job, Alex. Still, I won't go easy on you. Wendy, now," Shannon said.

I nodded, and chose the next move. "Shannon, use Water Gun!" I shout.

"You got it, Wendy!" Shannon said. A burst of water came out of her mouth. SPLASH! "Oh, um, nice one," Alex said. Bianca quickly returned Alex.

"Get a good long rest, Alex. Come on out, Rosie!" Bianca's Munna came out. "Water Gun, Shannon!" I shout. Rosie's health was reduced to the yellow, and another Water Gun made Rosie go down for the count. " Go, Kevin!" I swap Shannon out for Dianne, and then the real battle began. "Dianne, Cut!" Kevin's health was reduced down to the yellow. "Kevin, Vine Whip!" Bianca shouts. Only a small portion of Dianne's health was reduced. "Flamethrower!" I shout. Kevin was down for the count.

BATTLE MODE END!

I'm so happy that I won. I find that we didn't damage the electric board, so that was good. My Xtransceiver rings. I pick it up.

Xtransceiver mode start

"Hello?" I say.

"Wendy! It's Burgh," the familiar voice who I battled the other day. The redness came back to my face.

"Umm hi Burgh," I said, trying to get rid of the redness on my face. Unfortunately, it didn't go away.

Burgh was now blushing on the other side of the Xtransceiver. " I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? I booked reservations at the Striaton Restaurant," Burgh says, still blushing.

I nod. "I would love too!" Burgh smiles. "Really? You will? That's great! Our reservations are at 7:15, so I'll pick you up at 6:45, so we can get there on time. Elsa is on her way so she can help you pick an outfit for you."

I nod. "Okay, so where do I meet her?"

"At the Pokemon Center," Burgh responds.

"Okay, bye Burgh. I'll see you later," I say. Burgh says bye, and the conversation ends.

Xtransceiver mode end.

"Oh my gosh Wendy! Burgh just asked you out on a date!" Bianca said. I nod and then, Bianca has to go. "Tell me all about it!" Bianca shouts. I smile, "Thanks, Bianca. I'll see you in Nimbasa City," I say. Bianca waves, and then she exits the gate. I run to the Pokemon Center.

Meanwhile...

Burgh's POV

I'm so excited for my first date with Wendy. I had put up a notice that the Gym would be closed until tomorrow, because I wanted to get my beauty rest from after tonight. I put on my cologne, 'Sexy for men' and picked up the rose that I ordered for Wendy. I looked at my watch. 5:45pm. Only an hour until I pick up Wendy. I use Tranquil, an extra Pokemon that I have, which was given by Alder, as congratulations for being gym leader for five years. I check my watch again. 6:15. I should start heading to the Pokemon Center. I place my flying type's pokeball in my suit pocket, and holding the rose in my hand, I walk out the back door of my gym.

Pokemon Center

Wendy's POV

"You look absolutely beautiful, Wendy!" Elsa exclaims. The outfit she had chosen for me was a sparkly purple dress, with light purple stockings and beautiful purple dancing shoes. I was wearing purple eyelash, a light pink blush and red lipstick. My hair was up in a bun, with two strands on the side curled. My nails were painted purple, and they dried really quick, thanks to Elsa's amazing style. "Remember, this is a special makeup. It won't smudge when you cry, eat or drink so make sure you wash the makeup off after," Elsa says in a stern voice. Her face then softens. "I'm glad Burgh has decided to go on a date with you. Your Pokemon will be safe here, I'll take care of them." Burgh then arrived. "Right on time," Elsa says, smiling. Burgh hands his three pokeballs that he uses in gym battles, which were in his left pocket. Elsa smiled. "They'll be in safe hands. Now, shouldn't you head for your date?" she asks. Burgh nods, and takes my hand, and looks at me. "Wow, Wendy. You look absolutely beautiful." Burgh says, blushing.

Outside the Pokemon Center

Burgh's POV

"Ready Wendy?" I ask. I sent out Tranquil, and explain to Wendy that it was a gift from Alder for being the gym leader of Castelia City for 5 years." "Okay, Buddy," I say, once Wendy and I are safely on him. Fly us to Striaton City please, and fast, because I don't want to be late for our reservation." Buddy nods, and takes off. "Hold on tight, Wendy!" I shout. She nods.

5 minutes later. 7:00pm.

Striaton City

Wendy's POV

It's great to be back again. Then, I look at the gym, and my memories return from Aaron's death. But, I have to forget that and be happy that I'm on a date with Burgh. Burgh takes my hand and we walk to the gym.

The gym had totally transformed! The battle platform I saw them on when I challenged them had vanished, and other tables appeared. Clyde was not there, he had gone home, as the gym was closed, due to a special reservation at 7:15. That was us. A hostess took two menus out and led us to our table. " Your server will be here in a moment, " she said smiling. She then left and went back to her position. Burgh held out a chair for me, and I sat down. He was such a gentleman. Chilli appeared. "What's up, Wendy? Is Burgh your boyfriend?" he asks. I shrug. "We'll see, Chilli," I say. Chilli nods and takes out a notepad. "So, what can I get for you to drink?" he asks. "A water for me please," I say. Burgh smiles. "I'll have the same," he says. 2 regular waters coming up!" Chilli exclaims, and writes the order down. "I'll give you guys a few more minutes to decide, he says. Chilli then turns around, and then he whisks back to the kitchen. Burgh looks at me, and blushes. "Have you decided?" I nod. " I think I'll have the quarter chicken white dinner, with chalet sauce. You?" Burgh says he would have the same, except with dark meat.

Chilli comes back with our drinks, and then we give our orders. He writes them down and takes our menus. He brings them back to the front, and rushes inside.

10 minutes later...

Chili Cilan and Cress come out. They place our dishes down in front of us, and tells us to enjoy.

20 minutes later...

Wendy's POV

The dinner was tasty, and after Burgh paid the bill, we left the restaurant. It was a starry night, and we danced together in the moonlight. Burgh then takes a rose from his pocket and gives it to me. I blush even harder. "Burgh! You didn't have to get me a rose!" I say, shocked. Burgh smiles at me. "Wendy, to me, you look like a beautiful rose, so I had to give you one," he explains. I snuggled close to Burgh. "Thank-you," I say. We then lean forward for our first kiss. It was wonderful.

Buddy took us back to Castelia City, and then, He left back for his gym. Elsa washed me up, and asked me how it went, and I told her everything. Elsa was very happy.

AN: Here's Chapter Eight! At first, the chapter title would be Battling Bianca Again, but I changed it to The First Date with Burgh. Ooh! I detect some Burgh/Wendy romance! Ooh! This will be fun! So, I started on this chapter yesterday (March 22nd) and I was typing so long it was near 11:00 EST before my parents had to tell me to stop, so I had to save what I had, and continue the next morning. I apologize for the late update. Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to Jason, my friend. You are the greatest friend a girl could ever ask for. So, this chapter is for you, and by your friend. I hope you like this chapter. This has got to be my longest chapter yet! Yay! So, I will see you in Chapter 9, in which the title of it has not been thought of, but, not to worry! I hope to think of it fast enough! Thanks again! I hope to make Chapter 9 long as well.

~charlielifelover~


	9. N the King of Team Plasma?

Pokemon Black Nuzlocke (Wendy's Story)

AN: I don't owe Pokemon.

Deaths so far: Aaron the Lillipup, Ellyn the Pidove.

Chapter Nine: N, the king of Team Plasma?!

Nimbasa City

Wendy's POV

Arriving in Nimbasa city, I see Team Plasma, threating an old man. "Give us the daycare Pokémon and you won't get hurt," a Team Plasma grunt said. After defeating them, they ran off into the amusement park. After that, the old man gave me a folding bike and a sun stone, which had a note that said 'thank you' on it. I place the sun stone in my bag, so that I could save it for later. I found a fire stone, and gave it to Dianne, who evolved into Simesear, and she said that she looked cool. The musical was amazing, and Shannon participated in it. Bianca was happy as well. Then, I met her dad. She convinced her father that she would be a good trainer, and defeated, he walked away. Elsa says that we can come challenge her later, so I go to the amusement park, and N approaches me. We go on the Ferris wheel, and then he reveals that he is the king of Team Plasma. Shocked, I am really upset and beat him in a super fast battle.

"Try and stop me Wendy! With Zekrom on my side, I shall defeat the champion and make trainers release their Pokemon!" N smirked. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed. "You betrayed me N. Why?" I sob. "I have to do what my father says," N responds to me. I see him walk away. I want to get over it, so, I decide to train a bit more.

Pokemon Center

"Okay, so here's my plan. I'm sorry Shannon, I won't be able use you. I don't want you to be killed. You are a water type, and water types are weak to electric type moves. I promise you that I will use you in the 5th gym battle," I say to her. Shannon understood. I then fell asleep, happy with my plan to win the Bolt Badge.

AN: The same thing that happened on Saturday, (March 22nd) and I'm truly sorry. Reason: Have to go to bed at 8:00PM EST tonight, because stayed up til 9:00PM EST to finish watching Masterchef Canada. For those of you in Canada who missed the episode, Danielle was eliminated. I apologize if this is short, so I hope to make it up to my wonderful readers.

Pokemon obtained: None

Deaths: None

Boxed: None

See you in Chapter 10, in which the title has not been thought of yet.

~charlielifelover~


	10. So Wonderful (vs Elsa)

Pokemon Black Nuzlocke (Wendy's Story)

AN: I don't owe Pokemon.

Deaths so far: Aaron the Lillipup, Ellyn the Pidove.

Sorry for the late update. School has kept me busy. But never fear, dear readers, for I have returned!

Chapter Ten: So Wonderful (vs. Elsa)

After defeating the many trainers in the gym, I finally arrived at Elsa, and our battle began. She sent out Emolga, and I sent out Serena, who easily defeated it. Another Emolga was sent out. I kept Serena in. She only had a bit of damage to her health, but she was okay. After defeating it, she sent out Zebstrika, the evolved form of Blitzle.

Serena was kept in, and may I tell you, she did an amazing job. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded her, and she evolved into Zoruark. I am so proud of her! After one last Shadow Ball, we beat Elsa, and she gave the Bolt Badge. Happily, I left the gym, ready to plan out for my next gym battle against Clay in Driftveil City.

Again, sorry if this is short, I have to update another story which I posted two days ago. See you in the next chapter.

~charlielifelover~


	11. Plasma Grunts

Pokemon Black Nuzlocke (Wendy's Story)

AN: I don't owe Pokemon.

Deaths so far: Aaron the Lillipup, Ellyn the Pidove.

**Hello everyone. It's charlielifelover here. First off, I want to say that I am truly sorry for the late update, but the reason why is this: school and the most dreaded thing, homework. Well, after getting that done, and doing research on a civics CPT I have to do on the Convent House in Toronto, Ontario, and let me tell you, I got a lot of information, even a few stories about some of the children who went to the Convent House. Well, after that, I was exhausted, and then I remembered that I still had to start my work from my tutor whom I go to on Mondays. Anyway, here in the Eastern Time Zone, it's 10:10AM, and it may be a different time in the other time zones, so, enough rambling, lets get on with the next chapter!**

Chapter Eleven: Plasma Grunts (again)

Arriving in Driftveil City, Cheren and Wendy were stopped by Clay, the gym leader, and he said that he would accept their challenge if they help him catch Team Plasma, who were hiding in his city. Wendy agreed, so off she and Cheren went to catch the grunts.

"Hello, miss," a male voice said. Wendy turned, and saw a Herdier, the evolved form of Lillipup. "You remind me of someone, can I call you Aaron?" The Herdier was in shock, so Shannon had to explain. "The reason why she wants to call you Aaron is because she had a Lillipup, who had that name, and he was killed during her first gym battle, and she can't stop thinking about it." The Herdier finally understood. "Very well miss, you can call me Aaron." Wendy smiled, and tapped a Pokeball on Aaron. as soon as he was caught, Ellyn the Tranquil (yeah, she caught a Tranquil before arriving on the bridge to Driftveil City) was sent to the PC.

After that capture, she arrived at the cold storage warehouse, and had Dianne melt the ice with Flamethrower, so that she wouldn't slip on the ice. Then, she and Cheren found where the grunts were hiding, and after a quick battle, Clay and some of the workers arrested them, but Ghetsis freed them, and even though they caught the grunts and they were led away by their leader, Clay still allowed them to challenge him. Wendy vowed to train hard so that she would beat him, and get her fifth badge: The Quake Badge.

**Here's the chapter! Hope you like it! Now, I need to update the My Candy Love Story, check it out if you can. It's called Tiffany Sweet Amoris, take a look and you will see what I mean on how it's a great story so far.**

**~charlielifelover~**


	12. Quaking the Earth (vs Clay)

Pokemon Black Nuzlocke (Wendy's Story)

AN: I don't owe Pokemon.

Deaths so far: Aaron the Lillipup, Ellyn the Pidove.

**Hello, charlielifelover here. I am super duper sorry for the late update, but here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Twelve: Quaking the Earth (vs. Clay)

Wendy's POV

I faced Clay. He was down to his last Pokemon. Excadrill. I kept Cotton in the battle. However, Bulldoze killed her. My precious Whimsicot. Gone. I wailed, tears coming from my eyes.

In rage, I defeated his last Pokemon, and he gave me the quake badge. Taking it, I somberly buried Cotton. My team was out of their Pokeballs, and they watched as I buried Cotton's lifeless body.

"So long, Cotton. You were a great friend and a great teammate. We all will miss you." After covering dirt on the grave, we payed our final respects and left.

**Sorry if the chapter was short, it's been a while, and I've started to lose ideas. Yeah, Cotton was a Cottonee and Wendy caught her outside of the chapter meaning that I didn't put her capture in. RIP Cotton.**

**Pokemon caught:** None.

**Deaths: Cotton the Whimsicot, Level 10-32**

**Boxed/Unboxed: **None

**Please read and review!**


	13. Chargstone Cave

Pokemon Black Nuzlocke (Wendy's Story)

AN: I don't owe Pokemon.

Deaths so far: Aaron the Lillipup, Ellyn the Pidove, Cotton the Whimsicot.

**Chapter Thirteen: Chargestone Cave**

After going to Chargestone Cave, Clay's Krokrorok used Bulldoze, and Wendy got that move too.

Then, she met Professor Juniper and Bianca. Professor Juniper was researching on Klink. Then, Wendy met Team Plasma. "Can't these idiots stop," she muttered. However, the Shadow Triad showed up and took her to N. "Ah, Wendy, how nice to see you again," N said, with a smirk on his face. "N," Wendy growled. "Calm down there, missy. Someone is getting feisty here." She clenched my hands into fists. " What do you want, N?" N laughed. "It's simple. To make all trainers release their Pokemon. Also, you." Her team came out. Shannon had evolved to a Samarott. "Oh, no way, mister! Your filthy hands shall not touch Wendy!" N chuckled. Then, he threw down a smoke ball, and then, he grabbed Wendy. "You jerk! Let me- Mmpf!" She shouted before his hand covered her mouth. Then, he tied a blindfold over her eyes and a blindfold over her mouth. He then tied a rope around her. "Let's go." The grunts looked up. " But, Lord N..." N looked at them. "I have what I have come for." Then, the grunts and him disappeared.

Shannon's POV

"Wendy's gone!" I shout.

Clift hanger! I really hate doing this. Sorry.


	14. Burgh Mind Controled

Pokemon Black Nuzlocke (Wendy's Story)

AN: I don't owe Pokemon.

Deaths so far: Aaron the Lillipup, Ellyn the Pidove, Cotton the Whimsicot.

**Hey, EmmaIceHeart here. Been super busy with school and updating the stories for My Candy Love, but fear not, I'm back! Yay! Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Burgh Mind Controlled**

**Wendy's POV**

N untied me. He saved me. But, why? His father, Ghetsis was furious. Turns out, he was mind controlling N to do what he wanted. N however, had special contacts in his eyes that only he could remove. He was faking to be under his father's control. In anger, Ghetsis shot his mind control gun and it hit Burgh, who immediately broke up with me, to become the new king of Team Plasma. I was crying, so much. Why did he have to do this? Why?

* * *

**N's POV**

How dare my father do that to the girl of my dreams! Did I just say that? No, please, please ignore that. Seriously! The grunts were shocked when they had a new king. However, they got used to it. I rushed Wendy out to her waiting team. They were so happy to see her again. Wow, how wonderful it is to be free. Free from my father's clutches of evil. I will help Wendy rescue Burgh. Yes, that's right. I will help her rescue her boyfriend, well, er, ex-boyfriend. Now, we are planning.

* * *

**Cheren's POV**

N told Bianca and I what happened. "That's horrible!" I shout. Wendy winced. "We're not death, Cheren." I blushed. "Sorry." Then, I get all serious. "So, what do we have planned?" N looked at us. "First, we are going to let Wendy get the rest of the badges and go to the elite four, to battle the champion. Burgh, who is under my father's control won't be using his own, instead, one's that my father has chosen. Then, Wendy will have to battle him, so that he could be snapped out of my father's control. However, I overheard that my father would be giving him the legendary Kyrem, while I have Zekrom. Wendy would have Reshiram," N said. I nodded. "So... does that mean we need to loose to Wendy so that our plan would be fulfilled?" N nodded. "Yes." Bianca smiled. "Of course. It's the least we can do, Cheren." Wendy was about to challenge Skyla, the gym leader for Mistralton City. Wendy's strong Pokemon easily defeated mine and Bianca's. Even though I had the starter type advantage of Wendy, she still found a way to defeat my starter.

* * *

**Sorry if Chapter 14 is short! I've been so busy! Next Chapter: Wendy battles Skyla to get the Jet Badge. UPDATE: Changed my pen name. I now go by EmmaIceHeart, (for those of you who don't know). See you in Chapter 15: Let's Take to The Sky! (vs. Skyla)**


	15. Let's Take to the Sky (vs Skyla)

Pokemon Black Nuzlocke (Wendy's Story)

AN: I don't owe Pokemon.

Deaths so far: Aaron the Lillipup, Ellyn the Pidove, Cotton the Whimsicot.

**Chapter Fifteen: Let's Take to the Sky! (vs. Skyla)**

**Pokemon Wendy used: Marie the Emolga, Lily the ****Zebstrika, & Mindy the ****Eelektross**.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

I defeated all of the trainers in Skyla's gym. So many. Then, I arrived at Skyla, who took me to her battlefield. "Go, Wendy!" Bianca shouted. "Come on, Wendy!" N cheered. "You go girl," Cheren shouted. I smiled up at my friends. Then, the referee came up. "The battle between Gym Leader Skyla and Trainer Wendy from Nuvema Town will now begin! Each trainer will use three Pokemon and the battle will be over when all three of one's side's Pokemon are unable to continue. Only the trainer may substitute their Pokemon." The referee announced. Then, she threw up her flags. "Trainers! Send out your first Pokemon!" Skyla grinned. "Will do, Ref!" She pulled out a Pokeball. "Swoobat, let's go!" Skyla tossed the Pokeball, and a bat-like Pokemon appeared. 'Swoobat!' the bat Pokemon said. I took out a Pokeball of my own. "Okay, Marie! It's your time to shine!"

An Emolga came out. The referee threw down her flags. "Okay, battle begin!" she shouted. "Swoobat! Start things off with Heart Stamp!" Skyla shouted. "Marie, dodge it, and use Electro Ball!" I shout. It was super effective. Swoobat fell to the ground. "Oh, no! Swoobat! Get up!" Skyla shouted. Swoobat struggled but managed to get up. "Great! Use Heart Stamp again!" I quickly shouted another command at Marie. "Dodge it again, Marie, and use Discharge!" Marie flew out of the way. "You got it, Wendy!" she shouted. She then used the move, and Swoobat fell to the ground, with swirls in its eyes. The referee lifted up the blue flag. "Swoobat is unable to battle!" Then, she pointed the blue flag towards me and Marie. "Emolga wins! This round goes to Wendy!" I cheered happily. "Yeah!" My friends were clapping hard. "Great job, Wendy," N said.

* * *

Skyla took out a Pokeball. "Swoobat, return. Get a good rest," she said, sighing. Then, she turned to look at me. "Unfezant, let's go!" she shouted, tossing out another Pokeball. "Marie, get some rest, okay," I say, calmly. Marie nods, and allows herself to be returned to her Pokeball. I took out another Pokeball. "Lily, it's your time to show Unfezant what you can do!" I shout. Lily came out of her Pokeball. "Let's do this!" I heard her say. The referee threw down her flags. "Okay! Round Two, begin!" I then threw my hands out. "Lily, let's start things off with Wild Charge!" It was super effective. "Flame Charge!" I shouted. Now, Lily's speed increased. "Flame Charge again!" I shout. Unfezant was weakened more. "Unfezant! Please get up!" Skyla pleaded. Unfezant did so. "All right!" Skyla shouted, cheering. "Okay, use Air Slash!" The Unfezant slashed it's wings and it started coming towards Lily. "Dodge it, Lily and use Discharge!" I shouted. It was super effective. Unfezant fell to the ground, and it had swirls in its eyes. The referee lifted up her blue flag. "Unfezant is unable to battle!" Then, she pointed the flag to Lily and me. "Zebstrika wins! The second round goes to Wendy!" Skyla sighed and took out a Pokeball. "Unfezant, return. Take a nice, long rest." She pocketed the Pokeball. I took out a Pokeball. "Lily, time for you to rest, I want to use my secret weapon against Skyla's last Pokemon," I say. The red beam of the light returns Lily to her Pokeball.

* * *

**Cheren's POV**

"May I sit here?" I heard a male's voice say. I turned and saw an old man. "Sure." The man smiled. "Thanks." he sat down. Bianca turned to me. "Cheren... who is that man?" she asked. The man looked at her. "My name is Miles. I'm Skyla's grandfather, the old Gym Leader of Mistralton City." I gasped. "No. Way. You're the old Gym Leader of Mistralton City?" Miles laughed. "Yep." He turned to look down. "Looks like my granddaughter knows what she's doing." he stood up. "Tell her I say hello," he said. "Y-yeah," I stammered. Then, he left. "CHEREN!" Bianca yelled. I turned and she pointed down towards to the battlefield. Wendy and Skyla were about to send out their last Pokemon.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

"Well, Wendy, you have really impressed me. However, my last Pokemon shall take you down." She took out a Pokeball. "Swanna! Let's take to the sky!" Skyla then threw the Pokeball into the air. 'Swanna!' The White Bird Pokemon cried. I took out a Pokeball. "Okay, Skyla! You're about to see my secret weapon in action." Then, I tossed the Pokeball. "Come on out, Mindy!" An Eelektross came out of the Pokeball. "Time for you to get Electrocuted!" I heard her say. The referee lifted up her flags. "Final Round, begin!" she shouted. Skyla smiled. "Let's start things off with Bubble Beam!" A jet of bubbles came out of Swanna's bill. "Mindy! Use Zap Cannon to counter Bubble Beam!" I shout. Mindy did as told, and Swanna's health was getting weaker. I then pointed my finger. "Let's finish this off Mindy! Use Discharge!" Swanna fell to the ground, and had swirls in its eyes. "Oh no! Swanna!" Skyla cried. The referee lifted up the blue flag. "Swanna is unable to battle." Then, she pointed the blue flag at me and Mindy. "Eelektross wins! The match goes to Wendy!" I cheered happily, and Lily and Marie came out of their Pokeballs to celebrate. "Great job, Mindy!" Marie squeaked. Skyla sighed. "Take a good long rest, Swanna. You did well." Swanna was returned to it's Pokeball. I returned the team I used to their Pokeballs. "Hey, Wendy!" I turned to see Skyla walk up to me. "You really impressed me out there. I present to you; the Jet Badge," she said, giving me the sixth badge. The badge was shaped like a stylish feather, with a soaring bird at the bottom. "Awesome! Thanks, Skyla!" I exclaimed. I placed the badge into my badge case, and then, both Bianca and Cheren challenged Skyla to a double battle. Skyla healed her Pokemon and accepted their challenge. Exactly 5 minutes later, both Bianca and Cheren were cheering, as they both held the Jet Badge in their hands. N allowed them to battle Skyla, but only if I won the badge. He can be a little strict, but, I'm sure that his plan to save Burgh from Ghetsis would not fail.

* * *

**So, that is Chapter Fifteen! Hope you guys liked! I did my best to make the gym battle more exciting, as KeybladeWar15 suggested to me in a review, so this chapter is dedicated to her. Hope to see you all in Chapter Sixteen!**

**Pokemon Obtained: (Marie the Emolga, Lily the Zebstrika and Mindy the Eelektross were caught outside of this chapter, meaning that they were already on Wendy's team when the chapter started.)**

**Deaths in this chapter: None. (Phew) *breaths a sigh of relief***

**Boxed this chapter: None.**


End file.
